Scene Love
by Prodigious Penelope
Summary: Cynthia is in her 12th year at Hogwarts when her world takes a turn for the worse! What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

(a.n. I had been writing a story about Final Fantasy X but those gay fags wouldn't give me any reviews when I only asked for one! FUK U U MUTHR FUKERS! So I switched to Harry Potter. Please review, this is my second fan fic but I may go back and write more of the other one still. Thanks Stephanie for helping with this one too, I really do appreciate it.)

Hello, my name is Cynthia Suicide Beverly Porsche Hikaru and I am a scene model. I have bleach blonde hair that is all teased up and I have a pale complexion. I like to wear black Victorian style dresses that look like old ballroom gowns. I'm half vampire, but the human blood in me thinks that the vampire blood is a disease so it always attacks it, and because of that, I am always sick. I am also a witch, and am in my 12th and final year (uknow like 12th grade) at Hogwarts where I study magic.

I was walking down the hall and I saw Luna Lovegood sitting on a bench. She's scene too (Don't you think she should have been way more scene in da part won of the final movee? I hope those fukers fix that. I was really dissappoointed.) and was readding the kama sutra.

"Oh hi Luna" I shouted exsasperatingly

"Oh hey Xythnia" she reponded "what's up?"

"Just talking a wak" I said back

(a.n. what do you think? Please review, don't be dumb fuks like the people with my last story. KTHX)


	2. Chapter 2

(a.n. I won't be able to update as frequently as I woufld like to since I have to fgo to the libry to use theire interent and I can't do that every day. Thx agaign Stephanie for giving me that review on my ffx story, but I'm gonna need someone else ot review it if I'm gonna keep writing it.)

I woke up in my veiled bed and decided to take a bath. I was in it when I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away you fag!" I shouted only to find no one was actually there, but it was really my foot on the bathtub "Sorry everyone!" I yelled in case I hurt someobodies feelings.

I got dried off and I put on a black corset with red lace on it and a hoop skirt dress flowing out from beneath it. I put my hair up in a knot on my head and wore some black fingernail polish. I put on eye liner and painted my lips a really fukin hot dark read. I wore lace fishnets on my arms and I put on a couple rings too. I put in these silver earings I got from my mom right after she had died, but the hook was platinum so they wouldn't kill me. They were the shape of a heart and they were gorgeous. I put on some studded spiked leather boots with straps that had high heels on the bottom, and decided to spray paint some pink and purple and orange and teal and silver in my hair to make it more artsy. I put a lot of eye shadow on, (like how it goes back and up above the eye in layered colors exept I used black only).

I left the bathroom to see Jackie Jailbait (Remember this is you Stephanie! You never told me to change the name from when I was writing the last story and I still hadn't thought of anything else to put so I guess it's ok then) in the bedroom. She had already gotten ready and she had black hair cut to look just like Betty Paige and wore a black and white stripe corset with a miniskirt kind of contraption and bright red lipstick with black eye liner and high heels that were like 5 inches tall. She painted her nails the same bright red that her lips were and she looked dashing!

"I saw you talking to Luna Lovegood yesterday, does she like Utada Hikaru?" She asked emanatingly

"Of course she loves Hikki, all the cool kids adore her!" I reprimanded.

"Well, there's a Hikki concert going on down at the town center!" she repercussed.

"OH MY fucking god no way!" I said shrudely.


	3. Chapter 3

(a.n. Please review people I rely need it ok? Ur awsom and I ike u unlike those fukers with myy other story. U SUK! Thanks Stephanie for helping write thiss chapter.)

We met up with Luna Lovegood in the great hall. She was wearing a pink and blue tank top with huge bangles and her hair was down, but teased so it looked really big, and she wore big chunky neon color necklaces and bangelsd too. She had skinny jeans on and flats and wore pink eye makeup and bright blue lipstick.

We rode down to the town in a carriage and entered the dome to find Utada Hikaru on stage. We made our way to the front, because people got out of our way since no one messes with me. On the stage she stood in front of about like 50 dancers, they were the ones from her passion video after she walks down the long hallway with drummers to either side and then enters a round room where a bunch of people dressed like Dancer Nobodies dance around her. It was magnificent.

After it was over Jackie left to go attend to some shopping, so me and Luna rode down to the lake.

"Wanna do crack?" Luna asked.

"What?" I responded

"Here" she said and handed me a bag of coke.

I smoked it with her, and in my state if ecstasy ripped off my clothes and did she same.

We fell on the floor and she put her girl thingy on mine and we started mashing our clams. It was my first time ever.

"OH OH OH! LUNA" I shouted

I was getting close to orgasmngs when suddenly 'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE" it was,,, HAIRGRID!

"FUCK YOU POSER BITCH!" I yelled "ALAKAZAM!"

But it was too late; he used his dork powers to call forth Dumveldore and Snapp! So I summoned my glock and shot a few rounds at the fuckers.

"What the fuck? Aren't you supposed to be a man?" I shouted astly at Dumbeledork

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to tell the students about that." He escorted us to the castle. "It'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"FCK YOU YOU GAY FAG!" I shouted at dumbedort and shot my glock around wildly as I ran to get my clothes back on. Luna and I were fully dressed then and went up to the castle struggling willingly.

-Back in cuntledores office-

"Why were you two frolliking by the lake?" asked Dublebode

"Don't be a pussy." I recommended.

"Oh, alright then." He replied and let us out.


	4. Chapter 4

(a.n. I have a bunch that I wrote that since its been almostg a hole month since I went to the libry last. I'm ulpooding now so I hoepe I don;tt inndante you wiff all dis story. Please reviow, it means a lot, I need help with my storie!)

The next morning I got up and decided to wear a black lacey top with black roses stitched into it with long sleeves that draped around the wrist. I put on a flowy black skirt underneath, and wore some black high heels. I decided to take a hand held fan with me, and put my hair up in a messy bun but let the top and sides flow down. I wore purple black lipstick and put on eye shadow to match. I went to the great hall and sat with Hermione, she's now a Satanist and cuts herself all the time. She was wearing a black dress that had roses pocking out of it, and she cut her lips to make them bleed instead of using lipstick or whatever. She wore black fingernail polish and dawned a pentagram around her neck. She was slitting her wrists and using the blood as eye shadow when I came down and sat by her.

"Oh hey Cynthia! 666!" She remarked.

"Hi Hermione. Have you seen dumbeledore?" I aksed her.

She was about to respond when suddenly Dubledore took the stage at th0e front of the hall and began to speak.

"Hogwarts Students. I have something I need to tell you. I was raped and stuff when I was a kid and I have decided to become a woman. I had a successful surgery two days ago and now you all can call me Alberta." He explained.

I lauhged so hard the blood I was drinking spilled out my nose.

"Everyone needs to hate Cynthya" Alberta said

"FUCK YOU YOU MOTHER FUKER!" I took out my glock and began to shoot at Dumbledwor.

He pranced around and left the room.

"Yeah You BETTER RUN CUNT!" I shouted and everyone feared me.

"Oh my gosh Penelope you're so fucking hot and cool!" A ton of people shouted at once.

"Thanks." I sad. "I know." (Don'tworry,, Cynthia isn't a stuck up bitch but everyone does tell her she's cool and pretty.)


	5. Chapter 5

I was so upset by what Alberta had done.

"How can he do something like that!" I emaculated

Harry came and sat by me because he felt sorry for me and was so totally in love with me,.

"Oh hey Harry." I said lacidasically.

"Hi Cynthya, hi Hermione." He said placidly

"666!" cheered Hermione.

To top off my upsetedness I saw Luna and Ron sexing a few seats away.

"Oh FUCK YOU SKANK!" I shouted

"Want some crack?" Luna replied

"Go to HelL!" I repreimanded.

I went up to the common room and found Nevil up there. He was a little emo bitch but he would do. He put his boy's thingy in mine and we did it. We took out our guns and started shooting each other like that scene in The Man Who Fell to Earth (youknow that David Bowie movie) it was so hot. When I was getting up there, Nevil stopped.

"You're even better than Luna!" He cried (like literly he was crying)

"What the FUCK?" I shouted "You've been with Luna too!"

I ran away and put and flipped him off. I ran through the great hall and Luna tried to stop me.

"No Cynthia please forgive me!" She pleaded desparatingly

"LUNA YOU MOTHER FUKER!" I shouted enthousiastically "Fuck off you probably have a MAIDS ridden vajayjay anyways whore!"

Everyone gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

I was so upset that I ran down to the lake where I had lost my virtuity and began to weep. I suddenly heard a terrible noise. It was like a wooshing and it was coming closer. There was a man with pale skin riding a broom stick down to me. Volxedmiort was making his descent.

I jumped in the air and landed on him sexily and began to drink his blod. He threw me off and walked towards me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I shouted reprievedly.

"Oh Cynthia. I have something I need you to do." He responded

"And what makes you think I'll do as you ask?" I weighed in.

"Bewcause its's an offer u cant refuse!" he interpreted. "You have to kill Harry Potter even though he isn't an threat to me anymore!"

I remember how nice he was, and the fact that he abso-fucking-lutely loved me in a total stalker way to death, and decided what I had to do.

"No, Volxylmert!" I responded "I will not kill him."

"If you don't, then I will kill him anyways!" He replied

"NO!" I shittted at him menacingly.

He gave me a rifle with one bullet in it. "You know what you must do!" He yelled.

"Yeah I fucking do!" I threw the rifle down and got out my glock and began shooting at him suicidely.

He flew off, and I walked back up to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran back to the castle crying but no one was in the great hall to swoon over me. I was furious. I found Dobby watching something through a hole in the wall so I snuck around so that he wouldn't see me. I used my vampire powers to look through the hole and saw in it Alberta stiffing his breasts and suddenly Creecher came up and Dobby and Creechur were touching ewach other to it.

"You SICK FUK! I yelled and throow Dobby to the other side of the room. (I know it seems mean, but that was really preverted and I was still really mad that no one waited for me)

Then I kicked Creature and theyu both flew away on their brooms.

I ran upo to the common room and began to slit my wrists because I was so upset.

"Oh hey bitch." Hermione said.

"Hi cunt." I replied depressedly

Hermione came and sat by me and slit her wrists with me. It was the most fucking sweet thing that anyone had ever done for me. We bondaged in the moment and became even greater friends.

"I'm really gonna do it now!" I shooted at everyone and went into the bathroom.

I was looking in the mirror when suddenly Alberta came in. He stood right next to me and began to fix her makeup.

"Does this shade go with my hair?" Dulbedore asked

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU FUKING FREEK!" I yelled at him "PERVO"

I slammed the door on his face but right after he opened the door again.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Luna was found dead by suicide today. She was a total freak it was really only a matter of time." He ejaculated degradingly "She shot herself."

"Oh My FUCKING GOD!" I yelled at him/her.

I ran out of the room and Hermione asked me if I was ok but I told her to shove it and I ran to my room I took off my clothes and decided to pick out a new outfit, it WAS already getting close to noon. I layed the clothes on my bed for easier putting on. I decided to wear a long lace dress that had black peacock feather sewn in to it, and a form fitting corset on top. It was all black (because I was in mourning) and it had more peacock feathers in the corset, only they were sticking out the top. I put on black eye shadow and black lip stick to match, and I let my hair hang loose except I teased it up in the back and the back of the top so it looked really huge. I chose some big leather boots and painted my fingernails black. I chose some lace black panties and a mini black top hat to put on the top side of my head. I was kind of stiff so I did some stretches also.

I looked up to see McGoogle was filming me and Mr. Norris and Ms. Sprout were orgying to it!

"FUCKING VCUNTS!" I shited and got out my glock and shot the fuck out of them and then Alberta ran up so I shot her too and then Nevil and Ron and Draco ran up so I shot them the fuck up as well!

I put on all my clothes, left the room and ran to the great hall. I slit my wrists and fainted, probably from the blood loss.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the nurses office and realized that I must hav some sort of vampire power kuz wen I fanted I had a vision and in it I saw Luna being rapped by Volemort! So I bet if I wer to slit my rists agan, I wuld have another visin!

Oh, it turns out that mcgonegull and the rest were ok after my shooting, unfortunately. I will have to see to that later.

I rolled over in bed to see a line of boys waiting to see me.

"Common Sight", I thought.

Cedrck came over and I prepared for the worst. "Fuck do you want whore?" I crood.

He said "Cynthuia I love you more than shingles love houses."

I pointed my wand at him "HEDWIG" I yelled and he writhed all over the floor with the other guys waiting for me. "FUCK YOU SLUTS!" I said and I walked out.

I went into potions class where Slutborn was teaching and saw Rita Skeeter sitting there and I jumped on her and we started sexing wildly. Crab and Gloyle saw it and got all hot and started feeling each other up. I got off of Rita and shouted "EW STOP it YOU GAY FAGS!" at Crab and Gouly.

"Stop all this MADNESS!" said Slutborn.

"FUK YOU" I stuck my middle finger at him

"You know I love Luna!" I smaked Rita up side the head and left.

I went to the great hall and saw Jackie, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Nevil and Draco there. I guess Harry's scar hurt and he fainted on them like a dumb wuss bag and they came here.

We ran to Dumbelekers office.

(a.n. what's wrong Stephanie? Why won't you help me write it anymore? Oh and you might want to check your oven, I put my shoes in there and forgot to take them out sorry!)


	9. Chapter 9

(a.n. Hey thanks Stephanie for helping me out again, I'm glad you got the whole shoes in the oven thing taken care of. I'm sorry I took your Utada Hikaru CD, bt I just love it so much. AND U REVIEWOESRS, STOP COMPARING MY STORY TO OTHER ONES, THIS IS MINE, NOT ANYONE ELSES! THE REESON CYNTHIAS NAME IS THE SAME AS IN MY LAST STORIE IS CUZ THE GAY FAGS AT THE FFX SEXTION DIDN'T DESERVE HER SO I BROTT HER HERE! AND IT'S NOT MY FAUTL THAT I GOT THE NUMBER OIF YEARS WRONG, I DIDN'T ACTUALLY READ ANY OF THE BOOKS, OK? I JUST SAW THE MOVIES! Plz revioew I apreshiate the helpp)

"DUMBLEDRAT" I shouted madly at her.

"What is it you depricate now u abominable zits?" Alberta culled.

"Luna isn't! Dead!" shouted Jackie.

"What a shame. I really didn't like that one," He reponded theively "but no matter. It's only a short while until she actually does kill herself."

"FUK U" Draco spitted

"You shoudl be ashamed of youself! 666!" fanned Hermione lightly.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea." I said

So I rolled up my sleeve and summoned a knife with my wand and began to slit my wrist. Only one though, so I wouldn;t faint.

Alberta laughed and Harry turned to her and shouted

"EXPECT A PATRONIS" and a white dear ejaculated from his womb and attacked Albeta.

Right before I fainted I had a vision of what to do and Hermione quickly rode over to me and slit her own rist aand let me drink her blod to come back ot life.

"thanks bitch." I engulfed

"no problem cunt." She retorted.

Harry called off his raging stagg and we left Alberta in a state of sock.

We ran outside of the castle and I did an incantiation and suddenly we were at Voldemort's hoise!

We all took out our wands in cas we ran into Volxymort. We heard a noise coming from another room, it sounded as if someone was talking. It was … VOldymort!


	10. Chapter 10

(a.n. Thanks to Stephanie for helping with this chapter, it means a lot to me.)

We ran forward into the other room and there he was, standing meanly.

"So I see you have brought me the Potter boy." Noticed volxylmert. "Couldn't kill him yourself?"

"…What?" responded Harry. Giving me teh eveil eye.

Suddenly, Voldymyert and I got our guns out at the same time and started shooting ewach other. Mine was my glock of corues, and his was a rifle of sorstss. Then, all of a sudden Voldemor ran out of ammo and screamed in the most shrill voice ever:

"AAAHHHHHHHH! Cyntha! You won't get away like this!" and he rode away on his broomstick.

Out of the shadows lurked a death eager!

"Oh Cynthia!" He swooned. "Violets are red, roses are bl—"

But I raided my wand. "Give me Luna!" I emulated.

"I'm afraid that I can't—" he began to say.

But I summund my knife and began to shoot it at him! It ended up cutting his other arm off.

"FATHER!" shouted Draco desperingly.

Now Lucian had no arms! He ran over and got Luna and gave her to me.

We incantated out of there and back to the commn room.

I ran to my bedroom .

"Why does everything have to be so hard for me? I have to do everything! Everyone swoons over me, everyone loves me, everyone fears me, everybody wants to have sex with me, and everyone is envious and totally jealous of me." (People tell her this stuff all the time, so she isn't stuck up, ok?) I complained deservingly "I have problems too, why can't I be normal?"

"because your'e you, and no one can take that away from you." Dumblebode said compliantly.

I didn't want to hear all of this again so I ran past him.

"Now, more importantly, do you have any red eye liner? I'm going to a G-Dragon concert and I want to have that checkered heart under my eye like he has in his heartbreaker video." She added.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THAT IS!" I yelled defiantly.

I ran away.


	11. Chapter 11

(a.n. I'm gonna come by and get my shoes in a few days, ok? I know it seems like I'm uploading a lot, but I wet a long tiem without going to da libry and I had a lot of ideas during that tiem. PLZ REVIOW! I NEED IT A LTO OK?)

I decided that I needed an outfit change so I went back to my room. I saw Hermione on the sofa in the common room drinking a cup of blood that she kept refilling from her wrist. I walked up to my room and saw that Dumbledore was already gone. I put on a long dark black ballroom gown that looked like it belonged in the Victoriean era, and it had those skin tight sleeves with the puffy shoulders and the poofed out bottom, and the lace cleavage spots and lace around the handcuffs. I decided to wear a white foundation with black lipstick, black eye makeup and I darkened my eyebrows. I teased my hair up and gacve it a side part, and put on some redish blueish black nail polish, and slipped the long finer bit of lace from my cuff around my middle fingers. I put in some spiked boots, and some horizontally striped black and dark black stockings, and I wore a few black rings.

I saw that it was time for transformation class so I went down to go make some stuff. I was transforming a tea cup into a basin when suddenly Luna sprang from it.

"CYNTHIA! I am so deple sorry for what I had dune. I love you more than anythyngi! Please forgive me Cytnais!" She pleaded undeniableuy.

She sang Heartbreaker by G-Dragon in fromt of the entire class and we got up and linked our arms. We saw that Utada Hikaru was coming bak to town so we decided to go to see her perform. No teacher would ever dream of telling me no, so I went out with no prblems.


	12. Chapter 12

(a.n. U SUK Stephanie! FUK U! GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKUNG SHOES! I DON'T CARE IF I LEFT THEM IN YOUR OVEN, THAT DOESN'T MAKE THEM URS!)

We wet down to the center of town and saw the big dome that Hikki played in last time. So we went in and found her singing Passion. It was marveful. We pushed out way to the front and saw that she looked slightly different, but figured she just had a bad nose job or something. Of course she had her bak up dancers with her again, but only about 6 this time. Luna was wearing a Tae Yang shirt and some baggy trip pants. She had on a black bracelet and wore big sky blue and hot pink earrings, and teased her hair up a little. She also had on big chunky black plastic glasses and some converse that she coloered over.

Suddlny Utada threaw off her mask and the dancers did the same with the costumes. It wasn't them at all, it was… Voldymetner and Lucian and Wormtongue, and Belatrix, and some ot the other death eeaters!

"LUNA WHAT THE FUCK. Remember what happened last time we went to a concert? You drgged me adnd raped me and then we got in a lot of trouble and I shot up Dublemetdore, or I tried too. And then, you CHEATED on me and I had been so very upset." I remaked at her depreivedly.

"Don't worry, we're going with Hermione This time." She resparked.

"Oh, alright then." I bedazzled.

I walked into the common room and saw Hermione slitting her wrsts on the sofa again.

"Oh, hey lintlicker." I said

"666! HI COOTIE QUEEN!" she teppedly replied.

I went and sat down by her. She was dressed in a floor length silk gown that had blood all over it from the many times that she slit herself, and she had pointy steletos, and her makeup was red, of course. She had drawn a pentagram on the flor in front of her, and lit a candle on it.

"Did you hear?" She asked, "Jackie got expelled from Hogwarts after sleeping around and catching every single STD possible. They say she has ones they don't even know about." (a.n. STEPHANIE FUK U, U SUK!)

Hermioe was already watching The Corpse Bride which is a really depressing goth film (cuz she's a goth, ya'know), so I decided to watch it with her cuz I was reely depressd.

"maybe some day Jackie will be a corpse UNbride!" I rambled.

"Oh I forgot to mention earlier, I followed her out of the castle after she got expelled and killed her as my sacrifice to Satan. That's the real reason I have so much blood on right now." Hermoine added earthly.

"Superb!" I gallowd.

When the movie was over we fecided to to go wodn to town to gather some noew clothes for out concert. We picked out some super amazing scene dresses and some new botts that had big spikes all over them. Suddenly Snappe came and told us that whe needed to go back to the castel so cuz something terrible was happenign.


	13. Chapter 13

(a.n. Sorry it's been so lonmg I have school and I don't have much tiem to right uknow. Stephanie I AM SO SORRY I PROMISE TO BE A BETR FREND! THX SO MUCH FRO STAYUNG MY FREND! PLZ HELP ME RITE THE REST OF DA STORY UR MI BEST FREND EVR! P.s. did u get teh cd I put it in da male for u! PLZ Revioiw It means a lot ot me! I men it!)

I told Snap to fuk off cuz no one lieks him and he kept talking to us.

"GET THE FUKOUT U SKANK!" I flipped him off.

Finally he left and we finished getting our clothes. I got a floor length floral black evening gown that was really pretty and had little roses poking out everywhere and it had a matching corset on top. I put on dark purple eye makeup and lipstick, and let my hair hang down loose and got steletos that really showed off my sexiy strature.

We walked outside and I decided that I really liked Jackie and I wanted her back because she's my complete best friend ever so I had Hermione draw a pentagram on the ground, and I stood in the middle. To be able to bring Stephanie back, I had to sacrifice a part of me, so I slit my wrists and let my blood spill to the floor and died. I woke back up again to find that Hermione had syphened off a bunch of her own blood to bring me back to life after I had drained entirely. Jackie was aslo there. I was so relieved (Stephanie I am SO sorry! Please forgive me, and help me write this again. You're my best friend and you're relaly pretty!). I had to give up the human part of me to bring her back, so that my human side would go to Jackie and bring her back to life, which meant that now I was a full vampire. At least I wasnt constantly sick anymore. I then went back to the store and bought Jackie a bunch of clothes for the concert. She was the most so pretty I couldn't belive it. She had a red skirt with a red corset that hadlace and ruffles everywhere and a super low cut top and she wore red make upand she had really big steleotos too.

"Jackie You're So Prety!" I said, because she aws gorgeous.

"Thanks, youre a great friend, Cynthia."

We wet down to the center of town and saw the big dome that Hikki played in last time. So we went in and found her singing Passion. It was marveful. We pushed out way to the front and saw that she looked slightly different, but figured she just had a bad nose job or something. Of course she had her bak up dancers with her again, but only about 6 this time. Luna was wearing a Tae Yang shirt and some baggy trip pants. She had on a black bracelet and wore big sky blue and hot pink earrings, and teased her hair up a little. She also had on big chunky black plastic glasses and some converse that she coloered over.

Suddlny Utada threaw off her mask and the dancers did the same with the costumes. It wasn't them at all, it was… Voldymetner and Lucian and Wormtongue, and Belatrix, and some ot the other death eeaters!

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH" everyone cried as they fled the arena.

"NO!" I shouted suicidely

Suddenly a really ugly lady who was really old and had grey hair appeared. It was….ALberta!

"Dumblebepr" crowed Volxylmert, "I see you have finally come. And Cynthia, why hasn't Potter died yet? I gave you pretty specific orders."

"NO FUK U!" I shouted and got out my glock and pointed it at Voledemiert.

"I don't think so." Replied Dumblemfore. He had an AK-47. And he pointed it at VOldemort.

Voldemort took out his rifle and pointed it at me and professed "If you shoot me, old man, I will shoot CYnthia!"

Good thing I had my knife, so I pointed at Dumbledore "If U DON'T SHOOT HIM I'LL KILL U DOMBLEDRO." I blanketed

But then, Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort and Dumbledore pointed his at me! I realized the effectiveness of bringing a gun to a wand fight so I threw my knife to the side and drew my wand at Dumbledum instead.

We began shooting at each other, with our wands held in threatening manners. All of my bullets matched Voldemort so I wasn't hurt at all, and all of Voledmorets bullets matched Dulbeedore's soVoldemort wasn't hurt either. Then Voldemort became frightened of Albus becaswe he's transgendered so he summoned his brrom stick and he flew away laughing meniacley with the other death eaters (they had been too afraid to fight after seeing how adept at the gun I was).


End file.
